Brantford Eagles
| owner = | coach = Mike Bullard | GM = Mike Bullard | media = | affiliates = Caledonia Corvairs (NDJCHL) | dates1 = 1970-1971 | name1 = Brantford Jets | dates2 = 1971-1974 | name2 = Brantford Gunners | dates3 = 1974-1982 | name3 = Brantford Penguins | dates4 = 1982-1986 | name4 = Brantford Alexander B's | dates5 = 1987-1992 | name5 = Brantford Classics | dates6 = 1992-1998 | name6 = Ohsweken Golden Eagles | dates7 = 1998-2002 | name7 = Brant County Golden Eagles | dates8 = 2002-2008 | name8 = Brantford Golden Eagles | dates9 = 2008-2012 | name9 = Brantford Eagles | dates10 = 2012-Present | name10 = Caledonia Corvairs }} The Brantford Eagles were a Canadian junior ice hockey team based in Brantford, Ontario, Canada. They played in the Mid-Western Conference of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League. On May 23, 2012, the Eagles were transplanted to Caledonia, Ontario and renamed the Caledonia Corvairs, the name of the long running Junior C team in the town. History In 1967, the Brantford Majors were a member of the Niagara Junior "B" League. In 1968, a second Brantford team, by the name of the Foresters, joined the renegade Western Junior "B" League. The Foresters absorbed by the Majors in 1970 when the Majors joined the Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League. The Majors folded in 1972. In 1973, the Diamond Kings entered the Southwestern Junior "B" League. In 1974, an additional Junior team was created in Brantford at the "C" level. When the Kings folded, the Penguins jumped up to Junior "B" to take their place. The Brantford Junior "B" franchise spent most of their early days in the Golden Horseshoe Junior B Hockey League. The Penguins did originate in the Central Junior C Hockey League before jumping to the Southwestern Ontario Junior "B" before taking their place, as well, in the GHJHL. In 1986, the Ontario Hockey Association, concerned with elevating violence in the game, banned the Brantford Classics and the Streetsville Derbys and both team's management for at least one season.Toronto Star. May 16, 1986. Page D14.Toronto Star. July 8, 1986. Page F08. Since 1987 the Brantford Eagles in one way or another have stayed the course with the Midwestern "B". Despite various name changes and a couple minor moves, the Eagles have been a charter member of the league for almost 20 years. Season-by-season results Majors/Selects/Kings Playoffs *1971 DNQ *1972 DNQ Foresters Playoffs *1969 Lost Final :Brantford Foresters defeated Guelph Imperials 4-games-to-1 :St. Thomas Barons defeated Brantford Foresters 4-games-to-none *1970 Lost Final :Brantford Foresters defeated Guelph Beef Kings 4-games-to-none :Chatham Maroons defeated Brantford Foresters 5-games-to-2 Sutherland Cup appearances :2009: Brantford Eagles defeated Stoney Creek Warriors 4-games-to-1 :2010: LaSalle Vipers defeated Brantford Eagles 4-games-to-1 :2012: St. Catharines Falcons defeated Brantford Eagles 4-games-to-2 George S. Dudley Trophy Super "C" Appearances :1976: Woodstock Navy-Vets defeated Brantford Penguins 4-games-to-none Notable alumni This list includes only National Hockey League alumni. :*Rob Blake :*Chris Gratton :*Brent Gretzky :*Adam Mair :*Adam Munro :*Paul Szczechura External links *Eagles Webpage References Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League